A Witch's Travels
by aELLIa
Summary: She's a witch; he's her master. They're on a journey round Gaea. What will ensue?


**Prologue **

**

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, and I'm a witch. I've passed out of the Temple of Kawamura, in the Mystic Valley, with a second class distinction. I can use intermediate magick, cook, assist in household chores, fight with a sword - "

"Kindly hold your tongue."

I blinked as my "I'm-advertising-my-wares" speech was cut short, by the vampire (he wasn't even concealing his fangs) sitting across the table.

"…"

"Thank you. I've already read your resume here. Have you any family in Fanelia?" he asked smoothly.

"No, Sir. I'm an orphan," I muttered, feeling discouraged and annoyed at his uncaring stance.

"Are you willing to travel around Gaea? My master is not based in the Mystic Valley, and he has plans to move around frequently this year. You may not be able to visit this place for quite sometime," the vampire stated.

I brightened up instantly. I was found of my little mountain village in the Mystic Valley, but I'd dreamt endlessly of visiting far-off places, when I'd looked up at the two orbs in the night sky after a long day's training at the Temple.

"I understand, Sir, and I'm quite willing to take up on this offer if it entails traveling," I beamed.

"I take it that Ichario has already tested you for your qualifications?" he asked.

I nodded, remembering the pudgy man who'd challenged me to an impromptu duel, involving martial arts _and_ magick.

"Very well, I'm willing to hire you on behalf of my master," he paused delicately, "But let's move on to remuneration. Your day-to-day necessities will be provided for, including food, shelter and clothing. A sum of eight gold will be paid to you every week for your other uses. Medical expenses, as and when they are incurred, will also be borne. Do you have any objections?"

I thought a moment. The deal seemed far too good to pass up. Eight gold a week wasn't a mind-boggling sum by itself, but seeing as almost all my necessary expenses were taken care of, I didn't even need the coins.

"None, Sir. But what are my duties? I don't think it was mentioned either by Mr. Ichario or by you," I said.

The vampire regarded me coolly with his icy blue eyes.

"You are to accompany my master on his travels, and perform all chores for him including buying tickets, carrying his luggage round, reserving rooms and any other chores he might require you to do," he recited, as if reading from a list.

Well, I was getting an idea of what kind of person my soon-to-be master (since I was **definitely **going to take this job) was. Most probably, he was one of those rich snobs who were following the recent trend, began by the nobles, to go "traveling" around Gaea and the Atlantean galaxy. _The Daily Mystic Valley Gazette_ called it a "_healthy, much-required practice followed by the leaders of the world to experience cultures, see the world and acquire wisdom_", but among the witches who had to accompany these people and do the odd jobs, it was called the new method for courting / mating. Even still, seeing as these people paid well and required little maintenance of their affairs, no sensible, practical witch had any problems in taking up such a job, even if the elder witches disapproved of working for such "frivolous" royals.

I wasn't old and didn't mind working for rich womanizers as long as I was out of the way and got to fill my stomach. Plus, if my master was going to be a horny old nutter, I knew a neat little anti-rape spell _and_ a spell for inflicting pain on lechers. I was desperate to get a job, and all my friends from the Temple had already got one. So I did the natural thing.

I flashed all thirty-two teeth and said, "That's good, Sir. I'm willing to take this offer."

The vampire smiled a practiced, fake smile. Handing me a sheaf of papers covered with fancy ornate writing, he said, "You're required to sign on the last one."

I gave a quick, thorough reading of the contents. Terms, services to be rendered, remuneration, and the agreement itself. All in perfect place.

I signed the paper with my old-fashioned wooden pen, and handed them over. A nice, fuzzy feeling came over me. I'd gotten a job in precisely twenty minutes (although the duel with the Ichario guy had taken an extra thirty). I was going to see the Big, Bad, World. I felt a sense of achievement, although the presence of the apparently impenetrable vampire was rather stifling.

A scraping noise alerted me to the fact that the unnamed vampire had pushed his chair back and had risen.

"Very well, Miss Kanzaki. You are required to be in Fanelia next week, where my Lord will set out from. Here's some money for your ticket. You must make your own arrangements, and when you reach Fanelia, ask to be directed to the house of Lord Van Fanel, your new master. I'll look forward to seeing you in the city soon."

A sweeping bow and a minute later, he was out of the door, leaving me alone in the room, making a face at his disappearing back.

Outside, I gave an elated response to the receptionist's question, "Did the big guy from Fanelia hire you?" and skipped back home from the State Witch Employment Agency (SWEA).

It was easier to feel happy in the mountain air outside than in front of the impersonal vampire. So, I twirled about, patted myself on the back, sang pieces of a dance tune and even opened an imaginary bottle of champagne.

The state of happiness continued, as I went down to help in making the dinner at the Temple.

"Looks like you got it, Hitomi," the head-priestess smiled as she saw my flushed face (I'd just related the story of my triumph to my friends in the kitchen).

I simply beamed in response. After all, you get a first job only once.

* * *

I gazed at the airport in fascination. I'd taken the carriage from the village to Havardr, the biggest town in the Mystic Valley, and walked to its airport, where I was going to board the "Muriel", a cheap leviship to Fanelia.

It was a huge place - ten times bigger than the Temple compound -, and was bustling with activity, but it was nowhere in the "Top Hundred Busy Airports in Gaea" list in my Geography textbooks. Apparently, _still _bigger and busier ports existed, although I found that hard to believe when I saw the number of leviships gathered on the main field.

I found the "Muriel", a weather beaten chariot, ensconced in a corner, with a loud voiced lady for a conductor.

She snatched my pre-bought ticket from me, and pointed me towards one of the double-seaters. I sat down near a mole-man, whose luggage consisted solely of an enormous trolley, filled with strange, fascinating wares. The mole-man appeared to be sleeping, so, I shoved my purple rucksack under the bench with minimal noise, just as the ship took off.

As soon as I settled back in my seat, however, he popped open an eye and smiled a big one-toothed smile.

"Hello, little lady, that's a nice pendant you have there," he said, referring to the pink stone I had round my neck. It was my only inheritance from my Grandmother, who'd taken care of me after I was born, until she'd died of a fever.

"Why, thank you," I said, and searched for a return compliment to bestow upon him.

"Your taste in jewelry seems good," he said with his unwavering smile, "Wouldn't you like to try this lovely necklace from the island of Ophelio?" he picked up the piece in question. "Made of pure tortoise shell, crafted using time-tested magick, polished to perfection, hundred per cent genuine…all for twenty gold. I assure you - "

"Thank you, but no," I said firmly, catching on. "I'm a witch; I think I'll be able to deduce whether it's genuine or no, if I try."

The mole-man didn't miss a beat. He returned the necklace to the trolley and said, "Ha, you're a witch! There's been a rise in demand for witches in Fanelia over the past few years. Are you looking for a job?"

"I already have one," I responded a little stiffly.

"Oh! If you don't mind my asking, where do you work?"

I looked at him a little warily, but caved in. "I'm taking up a job at the house of Lord Van Fanel."

Almost immediately, the mole-man straightened up, his ears quivering close to his face, in a sign of interest.

"Dear me! How nice it must be for you to work at the palace of a king!" he exclaimed

"Huh?" I stared at him, before I caught on. **Fanel**ia. How come I hadn't made the connection before? I felt surprised, and a little pleased; I was going to be accompanying a _king_ on his travels.

"Lord Fanel is the king of Fanelia!" I said.

The mole-man lounged in his seat. He busied himself with dusting a purple tinted crystal-ball. The flannel cloth that he used made swishy noises as it struck the surface.

"Oh, well. I suppose he's not the King _yet_. He's twenty, this employer of yours, so he'll ascend the throne in a year. The Fanelian Council has been taking care of the country's affairs. You know, don't you, how King Goau, his father died in the III Battle of Lodoss? And how his brother, Prince Folken died at the hands of a dragon? And how his mother, Queen Varie disappeared after Prince Folken's death?"

At my reply of, "Yes, I do know all _that,_" he looked a bit disappointed.

"So, little lady, you'll be joining the Royal Mages when you get to Fanelia?" he continued after sometime, now inspecting his tool box.

"Uh, no. I'm not that good at magick," I explained a little sheepishly. "I'm going to accompany…his highness… on some travels he's embarking on,"

"Oh, a very good thing for him to do. He'll be seeing something of the world before he becomes king. And perhaps," the mole-man lowered his voice mysteriously, "he might find the next Queen of Fanelia. How old are you, little lady?"

"Twenty," I said.

"Lots of twenty year old ladies would kill to be in your place right now, little lady. I hear his majesty is not a very bad looker. And, perhaps you can give him a recommendation for me? Please tell him that I have the finest ruby-encrusted daggers from Cesario and I'm willing to give him a discount should he wish to buy in bulk for his army…"

I tuned out the rest of his speech from my mind and concentrated on the developments.

I was going to be working for a _bona fide_ king. Only now, did the fact strike me with full force. I felt that I did not have the necessary experience to deal with a royal. I mean, I was twenty. And the king was twenty. How could I address a person my age "your highness"? A simple advance in the title of my employer had changed my perception of my position.

My anxiety had reached its zenith when the ship landed. I hadn't talked much for the remainder of the trip, and I didn't answer the mole-man when he asked a question. I didn't even pause to gape at the steel enormity of the airport as I got down. The din of the activity around me comforted me a little. It was easy to blend into the crowd here.

I told myself that if the vampire who'd hired me thought me competent enough, I probably WAS sufficiently competent. That comforted me a little, and I was able to find my way about with tolerable calmness.

Even still, it was with a certain tremor of trepidation that I followed the exit sign out to the city, and in to my new life.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Yes, I'm back with the third version of the previous "Bonded". My sincere apologies for not updating the old one, _and_ coming back with the supposedly same content. However, I do assure you guys that I **will **continue with this Fanfic, and will never post another rewrite even if this doesn't work out.

Anyway, I hope this prologue's given the background for the story. Details like Hitomi's age, heritage, occupation, situation, etc. should be clear now. Van will make his debut in the next chapter :D. Comments and criticism are always welcome (hint, hint)!

* * *


End file.
